


Surviving the wilderness

by laurissy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurissy/pseuds/laurissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Trespasser one shot, Tauriel Lavellan is taking the first steps in rebuilding her lives. Meanwhile her lover is watching over her contemplating rebuilding his world. Also I threw a familiar witch in there because snark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving the wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N so a quick post trespasser one shot where I rub salt in the wounds of the romance I chose of my own free will. In terms of Solavellan content I thought Trespasser was quite good, you did definitely feel the heartbreak both characters were going through seeing each other but having to leave. I think Alix Wilton Regan and Gareth David Lloyd did a great job of making it really emotional and I really liked the kiss. I’ll be honest I wasn’t expecting a happy ending however I do think we need a follow up with the inquisitor whether they romanced Solas or not. I think the story seems incomplete if your friend or at the very least personal acquaintance depending on your choices is going to destroy the world. It would feel a bit flat if someone else stopped Solas now. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.

“I did miss this place.” Tauriel surveyed the snow covered landscape; it almost seemed like a dream. A different life. She remembered being dragged out of the chantry in chains and now she returned to it with the Divine by her side.

“It’s fitting that the last order of the inquisition is to excavate Haven, reconstruction is going well.” Leliana commented. “Besides Haven is important to us.”

Tauriel looked at Leliana “What did you say?”

Leliana looked at her companion’s frown “Haven is important as the birthplace of the inquisition; its legacy will shape Thedas for centuries even though it only existed three years.”

“You’re right, it’s familiar.” She said feeling a jolt of pain as she said it. Her first kiss, it hadn’t happened here but it was so real. 

Leliana wasn’t entirely sure why Tauriel was upset so she tactfully changed the subject. “I’ll admit I haven’t missed the snow, I bought these boots at Val Royeaux and they’re already filthy, I don’t know how you can stand not to wear shoes.”

Tauriel looked down at her bare feet “It’s more comfortable.”

“I will never understand why.” Leliana said “I remember before when you and Solas would come back from hunting and your feet covered with dirt and then you’d stroll into the chantry.”

Tauriel tried not to look sad but even his name was painful. “I am so sorry Inquisitor I shouldn’t have bought it up.”

“It’s fine.” Tauriel assured her with more strength than she felt. “Also don’t call me Inquisitor, the title is defunct now.”

“Of course Tauriel.” Leliana said slowly “This will take some adjustment.”

“It will.” Tauriel agreed.

Leliana clasped her hands together, her lips twitching slightly, as she tried to find the most delicate way to phrase her next question. “I talked to Mother Giselle, she is surprised that you disbanded the Inquisition.”

“Are you?” Tauriel asked.

“Honestly yes.” Leliana admitted “It’s just you were so committed to the Inquisition and after Solas, I thought you’d want to use everything you could to find him.”

“I was but I can’t do what you do Leliana, I can’t smile and be nice to people I hate, I can’t compromise.”

“That’s true it is one of your more troublesome personality traits.”

“Besides I don’t believe in the Chantry and I’m not going to be its figurehead any more, I need to find Solas but I can’t let the search destroy who I am and what I stand for.” Years ago she might have been afraid to admit that to Leliana, let alone the divine but she was tired of keeping secrets, tired of fighting other people’s battle, tired of negotiating with people she thought were scum. She was tired of the Inquisition and for the first time in a long time she felt truly free.

“A noble sentiment but without the resources and connections that the Inquisition provided, you have set yourself a very hard task” Leliana said gently, deciding to not take offence at her lack of faith. If she’d wanted she could have her companion killed for blasphemy but she didn’t feel the need to force the issue.

“I know but I pray.” Tauriel said, the word pray sounding acidic on her tongue as she pictured her Gods. “I know that I will find the resources, the resolve and the strength to find him, I only hope that when I do I will still have the wisdom to do what is right.”

“Well if you would allow it, I will pray to the Maker for success in your goal.” Leliana stated.

Tauriel let out a hollow laugh “You’re divine, I couldn’t stop you, you can keep your faith, and I will have to survive on hope.”

…………………………….

 “Why are we here?” A venomous voice asked.

“Because I bid it.”   Solas replied.

“What are you hoping to accomplish?” Morrigan asked stubborn as ever. Her black dress contrasted with the white snow around her. It also had twigs and leaves embedded into it. She kneeled on the snow laboriously taking them out.

“Be quiet.” He commanded.

Morrigan’s mouth immediately shut. She did however snap the twigs loudly as she took them out of her dress. He could see her outside the ruins of the chantry where it all began. He believed she was talking to Leliana but he couldn’t really tell. He wondered if he could become a wolf, get a closer look, but did he really want to see her. Did he want her to beg for mercy in front of him while he destroyed her world? The thought was uncomfortable but he knew it would be lodged in his mind now, an open rift.

Morrigan got up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulders, he immediately shrugged her of but she was undeterred. She reached down his waist, her hands looking for an opening. He used his elbow to force her of him and turned around to face his companion.

“What are you doing?” he snarled.

Morrigan moved her finger to her lips and smiled petulantly.

“Speak.”

Morrigan laughed, “If all you want is her, go down and take her, she will hardly say no and you have the power to wipe her memory after.”

Solas frowned disgusted by the idea, the thought of abusing her like that made him sick. “I’m just checking and then we’ll head of.”

“Oh and the spy you have isn’t good enough to keep track of her, he’s in a much better position to check on her as he can talk to her whilst we are here in the freezing snow for no good reason.”

“We’ll leave soon” He said impatiently.

“Meanwhile the only thing I am accomplishing is getting wet and cold.” Morrigan said shaking her dress. “If you wanted company there are any number of women who follow you who would gladly give themselves to you, a strange irony, elves lining up to be taken by their dread wolf.”

“It’s not about pleasure, witch” Solas snapped “She is important.”

Morrigan laughed “She let her power be stripped from her; she’s just one elf trying to stop an avalanche, with barely any resources or allies.”

“She will endure, she was always more than the inquisitor, and she’s more than a dalish, more than an elf.”

“Then why am I here and not her?” Morrigan asked.

“I will not put her through what I have to go through, I chose this path.”

“Yet I am here.” Morrigan looked at him darkly “Not of my own free well, the blasted Well saw to that.”

“You knew the risk when you drank from the well; the predicament you are in now is entirely your fault.” Solas rebuked.

“It seems she valued her freedom more than I valued mine. It is ironic though, I’m a slave to Fen’harel saviour of the elves, breaker of chains, I wonder what those elves you freed would say if they could see you now.”

“I betrayed them and I must put things right.” Solas talking to himself more than her, “I need to fix this, the cost may be high but it must be paid.”

“Do you truly believe you have the strength to rebuild the ancient world, to restore all the knowledge that was lost?”

“I hope so.” He said “If you don’t keep trying, you’ll never get it right. She taught me that.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N so that was fun. I liked the idea of pairing Morrigan and Solas because they have such a friction in the game. It also makes sense to me that Solas would be able to use Morrigan in a way he couldn’t use an inquisitor. Also I guess I wanted a bit more closure on trespasser, I like the idea about the dreams.


End file.
